


what we know about it

by freckleder



Series: Oiyama Week 2016 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OiYama Week, Soulmates, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/freckleder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oikawa receives a text message from an unknown sender, the exact words that indicated that they were soulmates written in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what we know about it

**Author's Note:**

> Oiyama Week, Day 7 - Soulmates / ~~Free prompt~~
> 
> I've been really busy so I'm really late with this prompt.  
> This was the last day of the Oiyama week, I had a lot of fun creating works for each day though I have to admit, the quality of my writing suffered a lot during this week. Even so, I'm happy that I managed to write something for each day and I had a lot of fun participating in this ship week. Maybe one day I'll manage to prepare something in advance, thanks for sticking around and enjoy!!

Tooru waited at the bus stop, twirling the cable of his headphones around in his hand. It was a Monday, so he was on his way to coach his nephew and the other kids at his volleyball club. He watched the landscape outside, only taking note of small fragments that flashed by his eyes. An old lady walking her dog. A group of kids running a race to some goal he couldn’t make out. A couple holding hands. He turned his head, trying to get a closer glimpse at them. Tooru wasn’t jealous but rather curious. He understood the concept of soulmates, it had been explained more often than enough. His parents had told him the story of how they met, the first sentences they would say to each other written on their skin.

Tooru was lucky enough that the sentence his soulmate would say to him was in a place he could keep hidden just by wearing clothes. He knew people that had theirs written on their neck. You never saw those people leaving their house without a scarf tightly wrapped around their neck. Some people didn’t bother to cover the sentence up but it was something very intimate that not everyone felt comfortable sharing with the world.

Tooru wasn’t exactly ecstatic about the words that were forming on his body so he was glad that it was not visible for everyone. He would’ve never heard the end of it if Makki and Mattsun would’ve been able to read it. The only person he had ever shown the sentence to was Iwa-chan and it would stay that way, as he had decided. Even so, he couldn’t help but wonder who the person might be. Since the sentence was volleyball related he had been on alert every time before or after a game, letting his gaze wander over the teams and the spectators stand because maybe he’d see his destined soulmate for the first time. The Interhigh tournament was already over, and once again he hadn’t met them.

He didn’t have his hopes low but the curiosity had started to take the better of him. He wanted to see them. Iwa-chan always told him that the harder he tried to find them, the more he was in the way of things but Tooru didn’t like to leave things to chance.

The bus was about to close its doors again when Tooru jumped up from his seat, realizing that he had to get off.

When Tooru got home from coaching he went straight to his room, trying to get the homework over with. He knew that the longer he waited the less likely he was to actually do it. When he was deep engulfed in a particularly difficult math problem, his phone made a tiny blip, notifying him that he had gotten a message. He unlocked his phone casually with one hand, only glancing at it. Probably just Iwa-chan asking about their plans for the weekend. Tooru almost dropped it when he read the message.

 

> _“Would you please teach me how to do a jump float serve?”_

It was from an unknown number so Tooru had no idea who he had written him, but it was the exact sentence written on the left side of his ribcage, right underneath his arm. He held his breath while he typed a reply with shaky hands.

 

> _“What?”_

In hindsight, he should’ve written a more creative response but he was in a state of confusion. He wasn’t sure if a text message counted as the first sentence spoken to another person or not. Soulmates have existed as far as the human race dates back but of course the observations and studies on soulmates didn’t include something as modern as smart phones. Tooru’s phone made another small blip.

 

> _“I forgot to introduce myself, I’m sorry! I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi from Karasuno, Sugawara gave me your number.”_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi._ For a moment Tooru wasn’t sure who exactly he was talking to but then he remembered. The bundle of nerves that messed up the jump float serve during the Interhigh. That day Tooru’s homework was laying forgotten on his desk, not one single sentence written in it.

\--

They had agreed to meet up. Tooru’s mind had been working like crazy. If it was true and they were soulmates, then Yamaguchi didn’t know. Tooru had replied with a very uncreative “What?” which means that must be the only clue Yamaguchi had gotten about his soulmate. That could be anyone, so he probably didn’t suspect anything. Tooru had often met people like this, their sentence only a phrase that was used on a daily base. All they could do was wait for their soulmate to recognize them.

He hadn’t told anyone yet, he wasn’t even sure if Yamaguchi was supposed to be his soulmate or not. Even so, he could feel the tension in his body as he reached the court. He had never spoken to him before – obviously – and since he hadn’t stood out much among the players he didn’t have much information about him.

Yamaguchi was already there, shifting his weight form one foot to the other. There was no reason for him to be nervous, was there? He could see his eyes widen for a second when he spotted Tooru.

“Hello! I’m Yamaguchi, thank you so much for agreeing to meet me here.” He was only a bit shorter than Tooru, a nervous smile plastered on his face, which was covered in freckles. Of course. He must be waiting for a sign whether Tooru was his soulmate of not. So it was really him.

“Of course, I’m always up for practice. Let’s start with some warming up exercises.”

They were running a few laps around the court.

“So you said Suga gave you my number?”

“Ah, yes.” He was still very jumpy, even though Tooru hadn’t shown any signs of him being his soulmate. He wanted to wait for after practice and use the moment to get to know Yamaguchi a bit better. “I was talking to him about the key to the volleyball court so I could stay behind and practice and he suggested I contact you instead.”

Tooru nodded. “The jump float serve you tried to do at the Interhigh didn’t go over the net, right?”

Yamaguchi’s face heated up. “No, it didn’t.” His voice remorseful.

“You have the basis to improve, don’t worry about it. That’s why we’re here today.” Tooru watched him, not sure why he hadn’t noticed him before when every little detail seemed so apparent to him now. The little strands of hair that always seemed to get in his face, the way he tried to tuck them behind his ear only to have them slip forward again after minutes, the little huff he made when a serve didn’t go over the net.

Tooru wondered what was going to happen when he told him. He had never seen soulmates unite, so he wasn’t sure what to expect. Was even anything going to happen? So far everything seemed very uneventful, the only thing he noticed where the goosebumps he got whenever Yamaguchi got closer to him. Maybe they weren’t soulmates after all and he was just mistaken. That must’ve been what Iwa-chan was talking about with him being too desperate to finally meet them.

“Try hitting the ball slightly higher and angle your hand a bit more back”, Tooru explained after having observed Yamaguchi’s serve. He had to try hard and focus on Yamaguchi because he was constantly spacing out. Now was he his soulmate or not?

“Thank you, I’ll try to do that!” Yamaguchi had a determined expression, much different compared to the nervous way he had behaved on the court when Tooru had seen him play.

They practiced for a bit, Tooru mostly receiving or showing his serve to Yamaguchi. The sun was shining mercilessly and Tooru could feel the sweat trickle down his neck. “Let’s take a break here. We’ve been practicing for almost an hour and we shouldn’t overdo it.” It was easy to be engulfed in training and forget to stay hydrated.

Tooru sat down at the bench with a sigh, stretching his legs.

“Is your leg okay? The first time we played against your team it was hurt, right? I hope I’m not troubling you with this.” Yamaguchi gave him a worried look.

Tooru laughed. “My leg is fine, I was actually referring to your technique when I meant not to overdo it. You can’t learn too much at once, you need to strengthen this before you move on to the next step.”

Yamaguchi thought about that for a moment before he nodded. Then he opened his bag and took two sports drinks out of it.

“I’m not sure if you like this brand but this is a little treat for helping me out today.”

 _“Your company is reward enough”,_ was the first thing that came to Tooru’s mind but he couldn’t possibly say that.  “Thank you, please don’t worry about it. The pleasure is mine”, he said instead. He actually liked the drinks a lot but he usually made his own drinks with ingredients based on his diet, so he didn’t get to have one of these too often.

“Now that I think about it, why were you so nervous when you first saw me?” Tooru was done waiting. He wanted answers and the only way he could get them was to ask Yamaguchi directly.

Yamaguchi took his time to answer. “I thought I came off rude in the text message, so I was worried you wouldn’t show up or dislike me.” He looked at the ground, drawing circles in the sand with his shoes.

 _“Oh, so that was it?”_ Tooru tried to quickly hide the disappointed expression that had flashed over his face. He had only been overthinking. Of course text messages didn’t count as a first sentence. “How about we play one quick one on one and then call it quits?”

Yamaguchi gave him a bright smile and nodded. He proved to be a tough enemy, even though Tooru had a lot more experience he tried his best to get every single ball. They jogged a few laps around the court again to cool down before stopping to do some stretches.

Tooru was leaning forward, touching his feet with his arms and switching from time to time. He looked up to see what Yamaguchi was doing next to him. He had his arms behind his head, giving them a good stretch when Tooru saw it. Yamaguchi’s shirt was riding up a bit, revealing the tiny word _“What?”_ written on his lower hip. Tooru stared at the word and then his body started to move on his own. There was something within him that told him to touch it. He stretched his arm out, and before Yamaguchi could ask him what he was doing, his fingers were gently moving over the word.

The second Tooru touched Yamaguchi’s skin a strange warmth started to spread within his body, he felt like he was glowing from the inside. His fingers tingled, like electricity was running through them. He looked at Yamaguchi with big eyes, who was returning the gaze, just as baffled. Tooru’s mind was getting hazy and he wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing anymore, but the next moment his hands were connected with Yamaguchi’s. The glowing sensation held on for a few seconds and then it was over as quickly as it had begun.

They were standing on the court for a few seconds after it was over, still processing what had just happened. Tooru’s own mark was still tingling and he had to take a bit to retain his composure. In the end it was him that spoke first. “So, I guess that makes us soulmates?”

\--

It was a warm summer evening, Tooru had been invited over to Yamaguchi’s place and they were sitting on the terrace, watching the sun set. Tooru would’ve never imagined that the mere closeness to a person could make him feel so content. He hummed while his fingers tapped to a melody on the wooden bench.

“Yamaguchi?”

“Yes?”

“Actually there is a favour I have to ask of you.”

Silence. Yamaguchi waited for him to go on.

“So, you still remember the day we first met, right?”

Yamaguchi nodded. “It was only a few months ago, how could I forget that?”

“Well, and you remember the first sentence you wrote to me on the phone?”

Yamaguchi nodded again, this time more hesitant. Where was this going?

Tooru went on. “So, I’d love for you to not tell it to anyone. Especially Kageyama. Or any of my teammates.”

“Why?”

“It’s not important.”

“If you don’t tell me I’ll let anyone know”, Yamaguchi said with a grin.

“Oh no, you wouldn’t!”

“Try me.”

Tooru sighed. “Fine. But you aren’t allowed to laugh.” He made a quick pause before he went on. “Tobio-chan used to say something very similar to me all of the time. He always wanted me to teach him how to toss and I was really worried that he was supposed to be my soulmate at first.”

Yamaguchi’s mouth was a thin line and Tooru could already see him struggling not to smile. “Don’t you dare, you said you wouldn't laugh.”

“I’m not, I’m not”, he said, the grin on his face telling a different story. “Just, the idea of you and Kageyama, destined lovers. You have to admit, it’s a little bit funny.”

“No, it’s not.” Tooru pouted before Yamaguchi pulled him in a hug, planting a kiss on his forehead.

“There, better now?”

“Much better”, Tooru said, snuggling a bit closer to Yamaguchi and closing his eyes in content.

 


End file.
